


An Apple a Day

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Genji/Angela [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: We all know the expression. Let’s make it sexual! During some teasing with Mercy related to the old adage, Genji decides that if he’s not eating apples, he might as well eat something else!





	An Apple a Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [this image](https://twitter.com/DaintyDjinn/status/1091037899636785153) by DaintyDjinn! Give them a follow!
> 
> This'll be my last story before my big birthday week chapter-fest, so look forward to that!

Angela tossed the fruit in an arc, back and forth between her left hand and her right, deftly catching it in her palm each time it sailed through the air. If she had a few more, she could try her hand at juggling, but she didn’t have a lot of experience handling lots of balls.  
  
Well, besides a very specific pair…  
  
Genji’s head bobbed back and forth like a tennis spectator, eyes locked on the apple, scattered with what could have been flecks of painted yellow amidst the deeper red and stripes of pink skin. He’d shed his mask, and his pelvic coverings, leaving him suited up except for his face...and his dick, which jutted out from the opening in his crotch-cover, balls swaying beneath.  
  
“You know what they say, Genji. ‘An apple a day…’”  
  
“‘Keeps the doctor away.’” Genji grinned, eyes turning from Angela’s apple-tossing to look upon her. “And that’s why I will never eat apples again.”  
  
“Genji, you ate apple pie the last time we visited the Lindholms.”   
  
“Well, that was just a small, single ingredient of a larger dish. That doesn’t count.” He retorted. It would have almost seemed serious if his cock hadn’t been sticking out, mostly erect and bobbing as he shook his head.   
  
“Genji, I baked chocolate-covered apples for you for Valentine’s Day.” Angela raised an eyebrow, letting the fruit rest between her fingers, awaiting a rebuttal.  
  
“That was...coated in so much sugar and fat that it hardly counted!” Genji stuck his tongue out at Angela. “We both know that the _spirit_ of the saying is that ‘eating healthy minimizes the number of doctor’s appointments one needs to go to’.”  
  
Angela allowed herself a chortle and a bite from the apple, the skin piercing beneath her teeth and filling her mouth with acidic sweetness. The chunk of white flesh snapped away, juice running down her chin as her cheek swelled with the half-chewed food. “Well shen, yer dietsh appearsh to haf done a verysh goodsh shob, Genshi. Yer the healshiest man I know.” Her voice muffled from the wad of food in her mouth, she recalled the merits of _another_ saying, or rather a childhood chastisement. ‘Don’t talk with your mouth full.’   
  
It wasn’t exactly the same context, but she’d gotten a few reminders about that sort of principle when Genji had blasted her tongue and cheeks full of his cum. Usually from one of her early morning wakeup blowjobs; or the times she softly sucked and licked and kissed him till he came; or the rougher facefuckings he subjected her to when they were in the mood for something aggressive. The latter generally led to Genji’s balls slamming against her chin as she let out _glrk-glurk-gluks_ around the cock he was shoving in her face until he nutted down her throat and left her coughing up his spunk.   
  
Angela wouldn’t have it any other way. When they wanted it, they could softly and gently lay into each other beneath the sheets, or rub bodies in the shower. Other times, higher-intensity coupling ruled the day, and Genji rutted against her wildly, shoving her face against the wall or floor as he smacked her ass and they talked dirty to each other.  
  
Their sex life was akin to a buffet, laid out for them to choose freely from. Some days, something spicier and a little kinkier, some days a course that challenged their tastes less, some days something soporific and relaxing, and some days they went wild with a bit of everything. Given how eager they always were to leap onto each other and go at it, it was a wonder Angela and Genji got anything done in the rest of their lives!  
  
Thankfully, in spite of her impeded speech, Genji seemed to have understood her meaning, even as he wagged a finger tellingly, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “In a sense. I have very few doctor’s appointments...but my healthy diet hasn’t stopped me from keeping a _very_ specific doctor as far from ‘away’ as possible. I suppose old wives’ tales aren’t real after all.”  
  
She nearly choked on the fruit in her throat, she was laughing so hard. Mercifully, she calmed enough to swallow the mushy bite and speak clearly.  
  
“I can’t argue with that. Speaking of which…” Angela tapped her thigh with her unoccupied hand and tilted her head down, uncrossing her legs. “It’s not an apple, but I’ve got something else for you to eat, Genji.”  
  
The flash of deceit in his eyes turned to anticipation. Without responding, Genji knelt and shuffled forwards, one hand on his cock, lowering his head under he was slipping it beneath the amber-gold sash between her legs. Looking up, he beheld exactly what he’d expected, but what he’d never grow bored of seeing: Angela’s soft, inviting, glistening slit, golden hair crowning the smooth skin above her clit.  
  
She’d done a curious bit of clothing chicanery to get to this point, but here they were. Angela had removed the leggings around her crotch but left the rest on her thighs and legs and gone without panties, leaving her completely bare beneath the sash that usually hung over her pelvis. To a casual observer, it would look like she was wearing her usual Valkyrie suit, completely covered up if a bit tight on the bust, hips and butt. Genji, however, could see the truth, that beneath the slim covering was an end to the polygonal leggings that covering her skin, leading to complete nudity if a stray breeze pushed her sash to the right or left on either her front or her back. Thankfully, there wasn’t anyone else here. No one could enjoy a potential wardrobe malfunction but Genji himself.   
  
Her thighs rested several inches from the sides of Genji’s head, powerful and svelte, awaiting his next move, almost menacing in their presence if he didn’t know how gentle the woman they belonged to was...or how great sliding his dick between them could feel. Nonpenetrative sex could be _phenomenal_.   
  
Angela munched on the apple again, sighing contentedly as she finally felt Genji extend his tongue and give her a long, slow, tantalizing lick up her lower lips. She couldn’t see his mouth attend to her, but she could see his head covered by the sash between her legs, the way it bobbed and shifted as he tilted his face up and down to work at her more. It slid upwards and a suction on that most sensitive spot followed, a buzzing and humming that sent reverberations rocketing along the inside of her thighs. Angela barely avoided spitting out the apple, swallowing before letting out a hoarse little whine that extended and grew in volume as he let his teeth slide against that perfect bundle of nerves. She didn’t even realize she was clutching his head between her thighs until they started to strain, and she released him with no small amount of sheepishness. That he hadn’t called for air was a testament to Genji’s dedication and familiarity with eating Angela out.  
  
Of course, part of it was due to Genji attending to his own needs as well, one hand gripping his cock and jerking it back and forth, fingers slapping against his balls on every downstroke with a _thud_ that he could feel in the base of his dick. Angela certainly tasted sweet and smelled of some rich cocktail of sweat, sugar and fruit soap. He adored working away at her with his mouth and tongue and just a tiny bit of his teeth, nipping at the lips here, pressing a tooth against her clit there and freely sucking, kissing, and licking at the rest. He’d gotten good at curling and swiping with his tongue _just_ deep enough inside to stimulate the nerves of her inner walls, but not deep enough that he lost control of movement and was reduced to mad, directionless wriggling.   
  
It was not all that dissimilar to sword practice. Careful, practiced, precise strikes with a tool that was an extension of his own body, another way for him to control the space around him. Genji’s tongue was powerful and, to Angela’s eternal delight, apparently tireless: he could diligently lick away at her for what felt like hours, the time melting away with repeated orgasms as her control over the situation faltered and she was reduced to mewling and simpering, begging for him to desist with his tongue and get that fantastic _dick_ in her. Unless, of course, she really _was_ in control, in which case Angela could confidently endure climax after climax at the behest of Genji’s mouth on her pussy without wavering, breaking or faltering.  
  
This was not one of those times, but Angela maintained some degree of dignity as she felt the warmth simmer deep in her core, the telltale sign of Genji-induced cumming. He seemed to be everywhere at once on and in her, his tongue poking and prodding deep inside before taking determined swipes along her labia, his lips locking around her clit before peppering kisses along her mound. And all the while, she heard the telltale _schlip-shlip-schlp_ of Genji beating his considerable meat, one hand around the cock that she’d felt in her many times before and would feel many, many more times again.  
  
The thought of Genji stroking himself to orgasm with nothing more than his face on her cunt and the memories of their past encounters, of his straining face as he balanced eating her out with jerking off, was the last straw. Apple forgotten even as it remained locked within her hand, Angela yowled and screeched and came, quivering and gushing onto Genji’s face as her thighs clutched the side of his head tightly, too tightly, but he didn’t care. He was working himself faster now, really pounding away with his hand on his girth, and a thought flashed into his mind of what they might do next now that Angela was riled up. A dozen scenarios flitted in and out of consciousness, and he felt himself coming before he could stop it, cum arcing out onto the back part of her sash and coating it in his seed, onto the floor and the surface she was sitting on, finally drooling down onto his still-moving hand as he finally allowed his mouth and tongue to relax.  
  
The air hung heavy with the sweat of their amorous labor. Genji’s jaw ached from ministering to Angela, and his hand throbbed from working himself so furiously. Angela, for her part, was abuzz in pleasure, still riding out the high from what Genji had done to her.  
  
With a gasp and further heavy breathing, Genji stood up, pushing Angela’s sash out of the way to stand before her, his legs between her thighs. His chin and lips were sticky with something _besides_ sweat but she was well aware of what it was by the time he leaned forward to kiss her. Angela moaned into his mouth, tasting the remnants of what Genji had done to her on his lips, his tongue, his teeth, the salty-sweet evidence of his skill at orally pleasing her.  
  
Genji’s length was still magnificently erect, his balls hefty and ready for more, poking against her stomach. Angela smiled into the kiss and pulled away, holding the half-eaten apple up, still locked in her grip.  
  
“It seems this apple, at least, does the opposite of keeping the doctor away.” She started, and he grinned.  
  
“Indeed. It would appear that, instead, it’s about to let me be _in_ the doctor.” Genji wrapped his hand around his dick, slapped it against Angela’s slit, and started to push her onto her back while she spread her legs, the head of his cock prodding her still-eager cunt lips. They might not be abiding by the “apple-a-day” rule, but they were certainly doing _something_ very healthy every day. Multiple times a day, in fact, so they really should have been the healthiest people in the world.  
  
Things didn’t quite work like that, but as Genji began spreading Angela tightly around his dick and she wrapped her legs behind his back, neither of them really cared.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun with me turning a single expression into an elaborate eating-out session.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I'd be overjoyed if you gave me a follow on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).


End file.
